The Dragonborn Comes
by Gold of Termina
Summary: An odd occurrence during the Fall of Beacon brings a young dragonborn arch-mage and her nightingale brother to assist a young huntress and her team in their quest. Rated M for any possible language and gore. Temporary name until I think of a better one.


**I'm alive and well. It's glorious I know. My apologies for the delay in any and all updates. I would like to thank DovahCourier and Libby8980 for inspiring me to get off my lazy butt and write again. But I'll stop talking so you can get to the part you came for. I hope you enjoy**.

As Ruby reaches the top of the emerald tower, she watches helplessly as the woman, Cinder, loosed an arrow into Pyrrah's chest. At least she would have, had the arrow had a chance to leave the older girl's hand. Before Cinder could release the arrow to deliver the killing blow to the young girl's friend, a flash of light knocked the fall maiden's bow from her hands. Following this was a flash of purple as a young woman, a bit older than Ruby, wearing strange robes appeared next to the youngest huntress in Beacon. As this new figure appeared, the shadows around them seemed to gather on the other side of the scythe user, solidifying into the shape of a man wearing strange black clothing the clung to his skin. The shadowy man looked to the robed girl and nodded, a silent agreement made as they drew their weapons. The man draws a long, black, katana-like blade from his back, an ominous red glow emitting from the blade. The girl draws twin daggers from her robes, both black as night with a sickly green glow coming off them both. The man, much quicker than one would expect from a man using a long blade such as his rushed the new fall maiden. She's forced to back up as the man jabs his blade right where her stomach had been. The woman rushed forward with similar speed, slashing her twin knives across the maiden's arms and causing the dark haired woman's muscles to lock up, forcing her to fall, stiff on her back. The man stands over the paralyzed woman and raised his blade over his head before stabbing it into the woman's stomach. Her paralysis wears off, allowing her to scream as the blade buries itself into her midsection, a red mist coming off the blade and flowing into the man. Once more he looks to his robed companion and she nods. He removes his blade from the woman's stomach and the two newcomers begin to walk away. Cinder summons a flame to her hand, launching it at the still kneeling form of the invincible girl. The redhead screams as the flames engulf her body, causing the shocked Ruby to let out a feral scream as pure white wing-like shapes emerge from her eyes, the giant beast that was attempting to grip the side of the building to freezes, becoming still as a statue. The wounded Cinder uses this time to escape, disappearing without a trace. The young woman collapses shortly after, the burst of energy wearing the child out. The two figures looked to one another one last time before the woman picked up the remaining huntress and whispered under her breath three small words, in the language of dragons. **"Feim Zii Gron!"** The bodies of both girls becoming translucent and intangible as the hooded girl leaps off the building, landing safely as the words of power she had spoken fade and bring her body back from the ethereal plane. She lays the unconscious girl on the ground, wrapping the younger girl in the red cloak around her neck. As the sound of several sets of footsteps are heard rapidly approaching, the robed girl casts a spell, rendering her invisible to the naked eye. Her shadow cloaked ally dropped from the tower next, the small cape on his back extending to a pair of shadowy wings to slow his descent. The shadows seem to bend around him to keep him concealed as a group of strangely garbed young men and women pick her up, carrying her away. The two wait for the young adults to leave with their friend before allowing their cloaks to dissipate. The two turn toward the tower, seeing the scythe the young woman who was carried away had used. The man picks it up, his blade disappearing as he carries the scythe.

Ruby awoke the sound of a loud knock on the door to her little home, her father opening the door. She hears him talking for a moment, two voices responding. A few moments later he walks in, followed the two who had tried to help her on the tower. In the hands of the man in black, was her beloved scythe, Crescent Rose. Her eyes light up as she sees the weapon. "Hey Rubes, these two found your weapon and chose to return it to you." Taiyang smiles as he says it. The young woman approaches her first, pulling the hood off her long dark hair. "Hello miss, I would like to start by apologizing. My brother and I were unable to help your friend, and likely caused her more pain in the end." She bows her head. The man steps in, holding her scythe out to her. "It's not your fault about Pyrrah, nothing could've stopped what happened." The younger girl sighs. "Oh, thank you for bringing Crescent Rose back. How'd you find me though?" The woman looks away, as if in thought, before replying. "Well, I have an ability that can let me find the path to whatever or whoever I'm looking for." Ruby looks at the girl closer, taking in her features. She has pale skin, green eyes, and dark hair reaching to her mid back, though a white streak ran down the side of her face. On her head she wore a gold circlet with a dark red gemstone and two much smaller black gems. Her outfit consisted of a dark blue poncho that divided in the center, making two triangles over the woman's bosom, as well as a lighter blue set of robes underneath. While she couldn't see much else, Ruby could tell the woman had more under the robes. The man pulled down his hood and removed the mask covering his face, revealing him to be a bit older than the robed woman, though his hair did not reflect his appearing age. While he appeared the be in his late teens, his hair was stark white. His skin seemed a bit darker than that of his sister's, though sharing her emerald eyes. "Where are my manners? I am Emilia Ottori, and this is my brother, Allian Ottori." As his name is spoken, he bows slightly. "Thank you sister. I'll be taking my leave now, but I'll be nearby." He walks out, pulling his hood over his face again as he leaves. "I'm sure dad would let you stay around here, or at least nearby." The girl smiles and folds her weapon into a briefcase sized piece of metal before setting it aside. "Oh yeah, I'm Ruby Rose by the way." The remaining Ottori smiles. "It's a pleasure to meet you miss Rose." The two girls talk for a bit, the robed girl acting as if she understands many of the new terms presented to her, such as semblances, dust, Grimm, and Remnant. "Well miss Rose," the young arch-mage begins to stand, "it has been a pleasure to speak with you, but I should take my leave as my brother did before." The young speedster reaches out. "Wait, there's a guest bedroom here, if you'd like. Dad probably won't mind for a few nights." The woman smiles warmly. "I would take you up on your offer Ms. Rose, but my brother and I prefer the wilderness." She lies, knowing that she would prefer a bed to a makeshift cot. "But thank you." The arch-mage walks out, joining the Nightingale waiting for her. "Did you feel it too? The power coming from that girl." The young mage nods, looking at her brother. "She's powerful no doubt, on par with a dragon easily. But I don't think she's aware of her own power." He nods in response. "Come on. We should make camp before nightfall." The thief and mage set off into the woods, oblivious to the crow nearby following their every move.

 **And that's that. After almost a month of attempts, the first story featuring my new Dovahkiin and her Nightingale brother has its first chapter. I have another RWBY crossover in the works as well, though that may take a while. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this. Big thanks to DovahCourier for his help with working out a few small things and feedback on the younger Ottori sibling. Until we meet again fair readers, Talos guide you**.


End file.
